


Dallon.

by Larrypotter



Series: Name. [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Asexual Character, Bottom Brendon, Brendon is so spoilt, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dallon Weekes Has Issues, Dallon loves Brendon too much but is that really a crime, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Isolation, Little Brendon, Little Pete - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Brendon, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pete Wentz is Awesome, Protective Dallon, Punishments, Road Trips, Ryan Ross is Awesome, Stuffed Toys, Top Dallon, Tour, cartoons, daddy dallon, everyone is awesome, hybrid brendon, it’s all dallons fault tho, pull ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypotter/pseuds/Larrypotter
Summary: "Brendon I swear to god, if you break that guitar you are getting a shoe up your ass!"Dallon has finally gotten his music career back on the road again and Brendon is coming with him.God, he wishes it was that easy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Sequel to Brendon. and the third addiction to the Name. series!

"Put it down, _now_!"

Brendon blinks slowly, almost teasingly as he tips his head to the side, those familiar brown eyes wide and innocent like, even though Dallon knows very much so that his Brendon, his boyfriend, his _baby_ , is the furtherest thing away from being _innocent_. It's an act of course, because there's company around and if there's one thing that Brendon loves, it's making a scene for attention.

It's like almost as if on queue, with his eyes blinking at Dallon doe like and then back to the guitar, a _Les Paul_ which is a navy blue in colour and wonderfully beautiful ( as well as _wildly_ expensive, _damn_! ). Without even thinking, Brendon is letting go of his grip on the guitar, watching as Dallon dives to catch it before speaking, with his voice laced with as much vulnerable innocence as he can muster and a beautiful smile on his lips.

"Well, you did tell me to _put it down_ , Dallon."

Dallon's music career has been picked up for the first time since The Brobecks broke up and the rush is coming back to Dallon like a tidal wave. Music demos, albums, number 1 chart hits, interviews, talk shows and most importantly, a tour across The United States.

It's not as if Brendon can be left at home on his own, and it's not as if Dallon would let him either. So it's no surprise that Brendon is tagging along, with a packed backpack of all his important belongings and excitement bubbling in his stomach for all of the fun he is going to have on his holiday road trip across America.

Oh god, if only it was that easy.


	2. 1. Cute Butt, Big Butt, No Butt

"A little help would be great, Brendon."

"You're doing a brilliant job, Dallon, I wouldn't want to mess up your... _thing_."Brendon is waving at hand over his shoulder, eyes glued to the rectangle screen of Dallons phone, which should honestly be renamed to Brendon's phone because Brendon is never on it and probably knows how to use it better than what Dallon does. Brendon knows how to good simple things, like take selfies and how to use up Dallons call credit, but everything else is a mystery to Brendon.

The living room is a tip, and Dallon swears that his wardrobe only talks up 10% of the clothes that have been neatly folded on the floor, on the coffee table, on the sofas and ready to be thrown into the open suitcases that lay on the carpeted flooring. Dallons stage clothes are provided for him at wardrobe, what clothes he does pack is for comfort, for sleeping, for if he actually gets free time to roam while he's out on tour.

 _Tour_. The word along makes the hairs on the back of Dallons neck stand up and his chest tighten in that familiar, unfamiliar feeling of fear that's been nestled inside of him since the last tour. Dallon shouldn't really be surprised, the album drop was a success and Dallon has been overwhelmed with the amount of support, from fans new and old, Music artists and even old band mates that have come forward to praise Dallon.

He can still remember the day he got the phone call, the string of praising messages and run of tweets that there was an announcement of his tour, sweeping Brendon off of his feet and kissed him senseless up against the kitchen counter.

"Dallon, what does this say?"Brendon is kneeling over the back of the sofa, Dallons mobile phone raised high in the air to try and shove it into Dallons passing face.

"I'm a bit busy here, Brendon."

"You're just throwing clothes into suitcases, that doesn't look like being busy."The hybrid leans lazily over the back of the sofa, arm still hung up in the air but body slouched over as his kitten tail sways behind him, hitting off either side of the sofa.

"Our taxi arrives in two hours and you didn't pack! Of course I'm fucking busy!"He stresses, throwing a hoodie into the suitcase and suddenly uncaring of the neatness of it all because he just wants to get the packing finished so that he can run off last minute checks around the house, and things like their passports and insurance.

"I did pack! Look!"Without any shame and full power in his voice, Brendon is lifting up his favoured, perfectly decorated backpack that's been filled with Sinatra The Giraffe, Freddie The Blue Bird, some other important little stuff and _clean_ underwear. He's pretty proud of his backpack, he had packed it that morning with all of the important stuff that he needed for their travel on the road.

"Um, clothes?"Dallon questions, eyebrow raised as he stares between his boyfriend and their backpack.

"Um, yours?"In return, the boyfriend in question smiles sweetly at Dallon, eyes crinkling and cheeks risen and goddamnit it's the most adorable type of smile that Dallon _forces_ himself not to look.

"Brendon, no."Dallon pauses in front of the television where he has just grabbed a pair of Brendon's shoes that had been dumped there a week ago and haven't been moved since."You're bringing your own clothes on this tour and you're wearing them. I spent good money on these clothes and you are not ruining them."

"What do you mean ruin them? Are you saying that I'm a slob? That I smell bad?"

"Brendon, I watched you take to a sip of your milkshake through a straw only for you to tip the glass onto yourself. _Twice_!"

"That wasn't me, you've mistaken me for someone clumsy, like Josh."Brendon blushes an embarrassed shade of red, not looking Dallon in the eye as the older man passes by the sofa once again."Now tell me what this says!"

"For god sake, you're annoying!"Dallon snatches the phone out of his pleading boyfriends hand and squints to read the string of messages, glasses thrown somewhere into a suitcase or within the mess of clothes."Pete says that those jeans make your ass look too big."

"At least I have an ass!"Brendon gasps offended, hands immediately coming to rest upon his bum protectively as if wounded."Tell them that! Tell them at least I got an ass! And it's very cute, actually. Isn't it Dallon? Tell them my ass is cute!"He roars, totally offended by Petes words because how dare they!

"I am not telling Pete that you ass is cute, especially because I was _joking_ and they didn't say that."Dallons own cheeks are tinted pink, brushing across the delicate bridge of his nose as he looks back at the message, mumbling."It actually says that- Hey! You have no right to talk to Pete about how weird I look when I'm stressed!"

"But you do look weird! You get all puffy and red and your nostrils do that weird thing where you look like a dragon and your hair-"

"What's wrong with my hair?"Dallon pats at his hair self-consciously, feeling it stuck up in all sorts of angles since h had lacked the time to properly brush his hair that morning.

"Honey, what's _not_ wrong with your hair."

"Don't you _honey_ me, you shit."It's a nickname that Brendon has picked up after many many times that Tyler has said it to Josh when the puppy hybrid has did something unbelievably stupid or got into an accident or he was just using pure sarcasm and sass against him. Dallon has found it funny, but since Brendon had picked it up, it was increasingly annoying.

"I didn't mean it badly. I love your hair! You do have a bad case of bed hair but like all of the time."Brendon lets out a remarkably loud cackle of laughter as he's grabbed by the waist and is held tight as he's tickled up and down his sides, head ripped back and mouth wise open as he cackles his laughter and hits Dallons chest to stop the assault."D-Dallon!"

"My hair isn't _that_ bad, go on, say it."Dallon can't keep the grin off of his face, cheeks aching and eyes smiling as he watches the way that Brendon squirms and cackles with laughter, trying to get away from the assault.

"But it is!"He laughs, letting out a sound of surprise as he's stumbling backwards onto the sofa with Dallon on top, toppling over the piles of neat clothing that Dallom had ironed and washed to put into the suitcase onto the floor. Dallon stops, watching as Brendon pants for breath beneath him, red faced and puffed out cheeks, hair just as messy as he claims that Dallons is and a lazy smile remaining on his face, lifting his cheeks without effort.

Brendon's beauty _is_ without effort.

"Are you scared?"Dallon asks quietly, after a moment to let Brendon catch his breath, after a moment of Dallon just watching the way that Brendon heaves his last, lung aching sigh as he comes down from his hysterics.

"Are _you_ scared?"Brendon points the question back to Dallon, watching the man with great interest and eyes unmoving from his boyfriends face, watching every twisting muscle and shifting eyes. Dallon is hovered above him, elbows on either side of Brendon's head but the hybrid doesn't feel enclosed, he feels safe.

And is he? Is he scared? Fuck yes. It's one thing doing little gigs in basement clubs but actually going on the road, to a different state, to a different audience, to a larger sized audience is terrifying and just the thought, of hundreds, of thousands of eyes watching your movement, your singing, listening to your voice, your music is frightening and-

But he has Brendon, which is different, because he's never had a fan so big as Brendon is. He's never had someone that has willingly sat at the side lines and cheered him on through messed up notes and forgotten song lyrics and it's a soothing anchor to Dallons nervous soul. He longs for the moment to be upon stage and to look to the side to see Brendon watching him from backstage, a grin on his face and his eyes lit up.

"I am,"Dallon admits finally, a smile wavering on his lips but beating Brendon to interrupting his next words."But it's not something I can't handle."

"Just promise me that you're not going to forgot about us."Brendon snakes his arms around Dallons neck, pulling his boyfriend closer, noses touching in a light Eskimo kiss that has Dallons heart skipping a beat in his chest.

"You're not exactly quiet, it would be hard to forget you're there."

"You know what I mean."He hits him with a sharp look.

"I won't, I promise baby."The kiss that they share is so like the others that have happened in the past, but so different at the same time. It's a kiss of love, of passion, but of a new beginning, a new chapter of their lives and it's that that makes it different and more wonderful than ever. Brendon pulls for the kiss with his arms around Dallons neck, lips moving to catch up with his boyfriends own, eager and wanting.

"I love you,"

"And I love you, but you're still helping me pack your clothes into the suitcase, Brendon."

"Just let me wear your clothes and you can buy new ones!"Brendon tries to prompt the idea because hey, Brendon loves to get new clothes, so should Dallon and then that means that he can get all of Dallons old clothes! God, he's so smart.

"Which you will steal."Dallon deadpans but with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"True, but still!"Brendon whines, bouncing impatiently on the sofa when Dallon has moved off of him and is now grabbing at his arms to yank him off he sofa. In protest, Brendon is making himself a dead weight upon the sofa and whining as he's moved."I shall not be moved until my rights are accepted!"

"What rights?"

"The right to wear my boyfriends clothes?"

" _Brendon_."And there's that familiar tone, the tone of fondness but frustration that seeps into Dallons voice at the word, _Brendon_.

" _Dallon_."Brendon easily mocks, the same type of tone, the same type of look on his face that mirrors Dallon exactly.

"For fuck sake,"Dallon drops Brendon's arms, bending down to the mess of piles of clothes and yanking a couple of hoodies and sweatshirts out from the piles, familiar in theme and colour to Brendon as they are held up."You can bring these 4 and that's _it_."

"You need to wear them first,"

"I will wear them and drown them in my aftershave, how about that?"

"Deal."

Brendon's help is more of a hinderance than anything because despite not wanting to bring any of his clothes in the first place, he suddenly wants to bring them all, which is a lot of clothing. It also doesn't help that Brendon has a habit of picking out clothes that he likes, putting them in the suitcase before changing his mind which gets incredibly on Dallon's nerves until the point that he's shooing Brendon off to get their toiletry bags as he sorts out the clothes instead.

It's just as Dallon is zipping the suitcase close that there's he horn of the taxi for them outside. Dallon has the suitcases ready for the taxi driver to put into the trunk as he does last minute checks around the house, collecting their important essentials.

"Have you got everything? Sinatra, Freddie, clothes, money, my phone-"

"Dallon, for the millionth time, yes!"Brendon interrupts, holding his backpack securely in his hand and a coat draped over his shoulder.

"I'm just making sure."The older man breathes out a heavy sigh, eyes scanning the hallway and keys fumbling in his hands, clinking metal catching at Brendon's kitten ears as they twitch. The house seems so quiet, so unmoving and eerie. There was never a moment where there wasn't a television on in the living room or a guitar being strummed upstairs and now, it lays quiet and empty and will remain that way for the next couple of months.

"This is it."Brendon whispers, staring off into open space and then slowly to Dallon who smiles softly at his boyfriend, arm curling around his waist and pulling him close into his side, lips ghosting the top of his head as he speaks.

"It's going to be here when we get back."


	3. 2. Open Up for the Airplane

"Look, all I'm saying is that Guitars are way better than _drums_."

They sit in the airport lounge area, with Brendon sulking on his left about the 'dreadfully boring wait' of boarding the plane and Ryan S. grumbling about the airport lounge vending machine not having a better selection of crisps. Ryan had met them at the airport, with open arms and a welcoming smile that had been met with Brendon's scowl and glare as he shuffled into Dallons side, trying to hide himself not only from Ryan but also from the growing amount of people around them.

The grin was slowly wiped from his face, and instead, Ryan had pulled out a bunch of brand new colouring markers and colouring books out of his backpack that he had been waiting to present to the little on the plane..As much as Brendon wasn't nestled inside of his little space, his interest has grown and he'd taken the colourful markers and Disney themed colouring books off of the blue haired man with a shy smile.

Dallon had hoped that getting all three of them through airport security would've been easier than how it actually turned out, with Ryan dropping his boarding pass and passport back at the check-in desk and Brendon near enough having a melt down because he had to take off his shoes, Dallon was suddenly regretting on taking the option to fly instead of travelling by car, even if it did take longer.

Thankfully, it's not something that Dallon is going to have to endure again any time soon, thankful that he opted for a tour bus to take them from show to show, state to state, instead of splashing out on plane rides to and from places. It's not the most glamorous of living conditions but Dallon can remember now much easier that it is to live on the road than constantly packing and unpacking.

"Can we not start this argument? Please?"Dallon has his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, slumped down into the horribly uncomfortable metal chair. He already had a pulsing headache from stress, he doesn't need Brendon and Ryan chittering on either side of him either.

"He's obviously making false accusations, Dal!"Brendon throws his arms wildly in Ryan's direction, eyes comically wild and mouth agape. It wasn't as if Brendon had been the one to start this petty argument, it had after all been Dallons fault to even _think_ it was a good idea to bring up the reminder of the touring group for the tour. I mean, it's not like they're going on tour or anything. Sheesh.

Brendon had been half listening, half sending Josh funny photos of himself on Dallons Phone when his kitten ears had twitched and his full attention was thrown towards the conversation that was happening. Brendon has learned a lot about music since living with Dallon and it may not be as much as everyone else but he damn well knows what good music is.

"It's a hard skill, Brendon."Ryan says with all seriousness and Brendon actually cackles a laugh that makes head turn in his direction and for Dallon to sink further into his seat. He feels the need to step in and intervene but really, he just can't be bothered.

"You beat sticks onto a symbols. That is not _hard_."Because Brendon does that all of the time back home and Dallon constantly tells him that as much as it's noise, really loud, annoying noise, it's not music!

"It's more about just hitting symbols and drums. It's about keeping in time, finding the right beat, synchronising with the rest of the band. The drummer keeps the band together."And Brendon doesn't even stop himself from rolling his eyes, shaking his head for the added effect as if Ryan S is talking out of his ass, and well to Brendon, he is.

"Whatever."

"You do it then, seeing as you think you're that great."Ryan is suddenly tugging out a pair of drum sticks that he had kept stored inside of his backpack, his lucky pair that his Mom has gave him back when he was a teenager and keeps with him for good-luck. He doesn't use them often, mostly because he cherishes them unlike the ones that are thrown into the audience after shows, but he'll let Brendon use them if it proves a point.

Brendon's eyes are wide at being presented the drum sticks, not really expecting Ryan to just hand them over to him and expect him to actual drum a beat. Recovering, Brendon sets his stare to a glare, snatching the drum sticks.

"I-I will! And then I can replace you in the band."

"Nobody is _hitting_ anything!"Dallon is finally interfering, snatching the drum sticks off of Brendon before the hybrid starts hitting them off of the metal chairs of the airport lounge area or off his head."And you are _not_ replacing Ryan in the band."

"But I'm better than him! You didn't even give me a chance!"Brendon's shouts are attracting attention and if it wasn't for Dallon being use to having heads turn to their attention, his face would be as red as Ryan's seems to be.

"I don't care."Dallon is spacing his words out sharp and slow, staring at Brendon who speaks as the hybrid slumps back into the metal chair beside him, arms coming to cross over his chest."What, so you're going to get pouty with me now?"

"I'm not being pouty, I'm being pissed off."Because there's a _difference_ and Brendon will make Dallon damn well sure it's not the same thing!

"It's the same thing."

"It is not!"

"Right, fine, whatever."Dallon shrugs, not all that bothered because Dallon has handled Brendon enough times to know not to dwell on the hybrids/littles bad attitude because it only makes it worse which is the last thing Dallon needs on his plate right now. It also results in a little Brendon which is defiantly something that Dallon is trying his hardest to avoid right now because he knows that there are complications ahead when involving the plane with an adult Brendon, a little Brendon wouldn't even set foot on the plane.

"By the end of this tour I'm either going to kill him or myself."Dallon sighs lowly, rubbing his temples as his building headache begins to thump at his temples, body hunched and elbows on his knees.

"He's not always like this-"

"Oh no, a majority of the time he is."Dallon cuts off before Ryan S can paint a pretty picture of how angelic that Brendon Urie is, just like the rest of his friends who have seemed to do the same. Dallon loves Brendon, he _adores_ Brendon, but Dallon and everyone else has him spoilt to the point that he's becoming a brat, an adorable brat, but still a brat.

And Dallon knows that the fact that Brendon is spoilt is mostly his fault, and maybe that's because Dallon wanted to give him everything he didn't have when with Spencer and Sarah, or maybe it's because he never wants to see Brendon scared to ask him for things, like how timid and fearful he had been that time he pointed out Sinatra the Giraffe, or maybe Dallon just doesn't know how to say _no_. Either way, it's his own fault, and it's everyone else's too.

"You know you don't mean that."Ryan shakes his head, fiddling with his mobile phone and half interested in the conversation."You're worried and stressed about this tour, Brendon is just an added stress, and starting arguments with him won't help."

"You two started arguing first!"

"Yeah, But I'm not his boyfriend or his Daddy so I can do whatever I want."He shrugs carelessly.

"You do realise you'll have to deal with all of this shit on the tour bus, right? It's like 10 times worse in private than in public."Dallon casts a glance towards Ryan from where he's hunched over, the definition of stressed.

"Earplugs."He points out, pointing at his ear before getting absorbed by the river of tweets that he's flicking himself through. Dallon sighs, leaning back into his chair and casting a glance to Brendon, the hybrids tail flicking in annoyance by his thigh and trying his hardest not to look at Dallon, keeping with his grumpy attire.

Before Dallon can open his mouth to start and make amends, their flight is called for boarding and Dallon has never felt more glad and more worrisome in all his life. Brendon follows grumpily, but despite his state he's very conscious of how close that he's standing to Dallon as they shuffle in the queue to be boarded onto the plane.

Ryan is ahead of them in the queue and by the time their passports and boarding passes are checked, Brendon finally glances up from the phone that he is fiddling with to see where they are headed, a feeling of absolute dread settling at the pit of his stomach as he stops dead in his tracks.

"No. No no no. I am not getting on _that_!"He shrieks and it's a terrible, frightening sound that has Dallon fumbling with the falling passports and his phone skidding across the carpeted flooding. Brendon is pale, dead pale and clammy with his kitten ears low into his hair as his chest heaves.

"Brendon-"

"You never said we were going on that... _thing_! That's a death trap! I-it could crash or-or set on fire or- crash! Dallon you can't make me get on that!"And Brendon is panicking at the sight of the plane that they are millimetres away from boarding, the winter sun shining against its metal body and Brendon's entire body shakes, his shoulders quake and he is _not_ getting onto that plane!

Because he'll be so high up, up in the sky and so many miles above the ground and sometimes Brendon can't even handle being carried by Dallon and he's only 6'4!

"Hey, Brendon, peanut, look at me."There's hands on his shoulders, familiar hands that are large but soft but rough all rolled into one and that voice, that's so coaxing and sweet and never fails to make Brendon smile even on his worse days or his worse moments. Brendon's brown eyes flicker to look at the source of the voice, meeting soaring beautiful blue and a small part of him relaxes.

"I'm not-"

"Before you get yourself into a frenzy, again, I knew this would happen and I've packed everything that you need for this journey."Dallons voice is so calm and collected that Brendon just finds himself listening and watching, no need to interrupt as the man kneels down and opens his own backpack, pulling out items.

"I have special earplugs to keep your ears from getting sore, and candy to make sure your ears don't pop, I have an eye mask in case you get scared of the height and a blanket to keep you warm because it'll get chilly."Dallon pulls out each item as he talks before reaching into Brendon's own backpack."And I know that you're not little, but you have Sinatra and Freddie too, and the colouring books that Ryan gave you."

Because Dallon has thought this through, he's planned from start to finish and if this fails, then at least people can't say he didn't try.

"W-what if-"Brendon is stuttering out his words, his tongue too heavy for his mouth, his mouth dry in panicked fear as all of these _what if's_ soar around in his head.

"Baby, what do I _always_ tell you?"His voice is stern but not unkind, forcing Brendon to get proper words out that aren't stutters or jumbled up.

" _Brendon put that down or I swear to god._ "

"No, the other thing."

"That no matter what, you'll be there to protect me."Brendon can't meet Dallons eye as he mutters those words, a pink blush rising onto his cheeks as he grumbles."You're so fucking cheesy."

"I know, but it's true, isn't it?"Dallon is tugging his boyfriend in for an embrace, Brendon's face hidden into the mans jacket as he blushes to his roots, the grumpiness that he has for his boyfriend washed away by his fear of flying and need for reassurance.

"Our whole life is a cheesy romantic comedy, I hate us."He grumbles but there's a fondness in his tone that has Dallon chuckling, pressing a kiss upon his lips when Brendon looks up at him through thick eyelashes and hooded eyelids.


	4. 3. Brendon Cries, Dallon Yells and Ryan Naps

"What do you mean our tour bus has been _cancelled_?"Dallon slams his hand against the nearest wall where he has been pacing back and forth for the last hour, his phone pressed to his ear, legs aching, chest heaving and voice fuming from the antagonising hour of being told to _hold_ _please_ , just a second, transferring call, the tour bus that you have pre-prepared has been cancelled we are sorry for the inconvenience.

Brendon watches from where he's been sitting on the bench in the airport long-stay car park, finding enjoyment out of watching bewildered holiday makers trying to find where they had last parked their car or watching as lovestruck couples make their way to the bus terminal that will take them to the airport and to their anticipated romantic getaway, swinging arms and kissing lips. 

As much as this tour is about Dallon, about his music, his work, his ambitions, somewhere deep down inside of Brendon hopes that they can make a romantic getaway out of this, or even just a getaway. The accidental booking of a trip to Legoland was cancelled and Brendon's fear of planes - which by the way, he survived his very first plane journey and it didn't crash nor did he cry thank you very much - stands in the way of them going anywhere abroad.

Dallon has promised that he'll set aside time for the two of them because not every day will Dallon and Ryan be preforming gigs or doing interviews for weird magazines or having guest spots on late night television with hosts that Brendon doesn't know the names of. It's a matter of if Dallon commits to that promise is what Brendon is most worried about.

" _We're_ _sorry_ _for_ _the_ _inconvenience_!"Dallon's voice has reached hysteric, high, crazy and Brendon would find this funny if it wasn't for the fact that Brendon was relying on the tour bus to take a well deserved and needed nap in, seeing as it's approaching after lunch time and little or big, he needs a goddamn nap.

"Dallon, calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Ryan! We've just arrived in a state, Tennessee might I remind you, without a tour bus, the stage crews plane cancelled and our management- who the fuck knows where they are because they won't answer my calls! Where are we going to sleep, how are we getting to the gig, what time is- will you get off your fucking phone!"

"Has anyone ever told you that stress doesn't look good on you?"Ryan retorts, shoving his phone screen into Dallons face before the taller man can blow off again."It's booking reservations, for a hotel, for the 3 of us. Your welcome."

"Oh,"

"Your welcome."Ryan repeats almost smugly because for once, he's one step ahead of Dallon."We'll get a taxi to the hotel, get some lunch and then sort everything out from there." 

There's a gentle hand around Dallons wrist, a tug at the bone to pull Dallon onto the bench in the shade until he's falling into the open space beside Brendon. The hybrid makes no time with cuddling closer into the mans side, leaning his head on Dallons shoulder, kitten ears twitching and finger tips brushing against knuckles."You're old. If you keep shouting and moving around like that you might have a heart attack and die and then who will make me Mac N' Cheese."

"I'm sure you'll find someone, it comes out of a packet."Dallon deadpans tiredly, resting his head on Brendon's own, eyes closing, a headache beginning to pulse at his temples.

"Yeah but you add little bacon bits to it."And it's simple, a little shrug of the shoulders, a tiny smirk on pretty plump lips."Anyway, I don't think shouting at your only band member is going to solve anything. You'll end up in a band on your own."

"Then it's not a band."

"If you keep the band name, it's a band."Brendon declares.

"It's an alias."Dallon argues.

" _Just_ ,"Brendon switches back to the topic at hand before there's an arguement between the couple over the fact if you're the only member in the band, does that make it still a band? Because if Brendon can remember correctly, Dallon had been the only band member in The Brobecks by the end and it was still a _band_."stop shouting at him."

"Oh but when you shout at him it's alright."

"Yes, but that's because I'm a little and I shout at everyone if I don't get my way."The hybrid shrugs his shoulders, kitten ears twitches in his nest of thick dark hair, a hint of a proud smile on his face, eyes crinkled as the autumn sun shines upon him. He looks so natural, a type of natural beauty that is flawless, even when presented with scars or blemishes or smile marks upon his face.

"Or cry."Dallon chimes because everyone knows that Brendon is a crier, whether because he can't get his own way or if he sees an adorable bunny rabbit, Brendon Urie cries _a_ _lot_.

"I don't cry."

"Brendon, you could start your own bottled water factory with the amount of tears you shed."Dallon deadpans, his lips turned up into an amused smirk when Brendon forcefully pushes himself away from his boyfriend, arms crossed over his chest and bottom lip pouted out in a huff.

"If you two are done with your prissy hissy fits, the Uber is here."Ryan is looking at them with pure boredom written on his face, unamused and uncaring because just like Brendon, he wants to have a damn nap until sound check. Brendon spares no glance at Dallon as he gets up from the bench, forcefully swinging his backpack onto his back as he storms after Ryan who heads towards the awaiting Uber, leaving Dallon to grumble profanities under his breath and follow after with the suitcases.

Unquestioningly, Brendon continues his huff throughout the entire taxi journey to the hotel, going as far as making Ryan sit in the middle so that he doesn't have to sit next to Dallon or even talk to him. It's an awkward drive, Dallon hates conversing small y'all with Uber Drivers, Ryan has his earphones in and Brendon is sulking. The tour is already off to a great start and if Dallon doesn't kill someone by the end of it, he'll have himself killed.

By the time that they check in, Brendon is half asleep in the hotel lobby, trudging along grudgingly behind Dallon and Ryan with his movements sloppy, his eyes slipping closed and his lips pouted in that adorable way he does when he's concentrating. Dallon coos, he can't help himself, and so to keep Brendon from tripping and having an accident, he wraps his arm around Brendon's shoulder.

"Get off of me,"Brendon whines, trying to shake off the mans touch, the arm heavy over his shoulder and his eyes blinking rapidly to rid himself of sleep.

"Stop being so stubborn,"Is all Dallon says, pulling Brendon closer into his body until the hybrid has no choice but to tuck his nose into the dip of his armpit and purr sleepily at the warmth that radiates off of the man. Ryan looks on with a find type of expression, mixed with amusement.

"You're so fucking smitten."

"I am not."Dallon rolls his eyes, voice a grumble and cheeks heating with blush, a tone of pink dashed on his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. He's been told countless times that he's smitten, and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he really fucking is.

"You're adorable."Ryan smirks, watching the way that Dallon seems to pull the sleepy hybrid closer, his fingers drawing patterns on the hybrids arm as they wait in the elevator.

"Don't call me that."Dallon is brushing harder, a bite in his voice because he's not _adorable_. Adorable is a word that is reserved for the likes of Brendon, or Pete, or Josh when he's not being a condescending asshole and trailing mud across his living room. Brendon is adorable, even when he is a spoiled brat or in a mood.

"Don't wake me up until we're about to leave,"Ryan waves at him as he passes, keycard in hand and luggage trailing behind him with full intentions of sleeping away the nerves and fears that is the start of their tour this evening."and I mean it, if you wake me up before that I will quit the band."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"Dallon asks, laughter in his voice as he opens the hotel room door, not missing the middle finger that is sent his way by a disappearing Ryan Seaman. Brendon is a heavy weight at his side, a high whine at the back of his throat, full of greed and need and want, hands curled around the material of Dallons jacket as he's pushed to lie down on the massively soft hotel bed, accompanied with far too many pillows.

"Dallon,"He whines, pouts, blinks his brown eyes open tiredly so he can squint at the man that has left him abandoned on the bed."Come sleep with me."

"In a moment,"Dallon dismisses, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it over a chair and making effort to take off his shoes and Brendon's clothing, knowing fine rightly that his boyfriend won't sleep properly if he's bundled up in clothes and Dallon would rather not be punched in the face as Brendon tries to tug off his jumper half asleep. It's happened before and it'll happen again.

"Now,"

"I thought you'd fallen out with me?"Dallon keeps his tone amused, sparing a glance at the time on his phone as he sets an alarm to awake them in a couple of hours. The day is not done, there's food that needs to be consumed, a band that needs to be reunited, a PR team that needs to pull their shit together and honestly, Dallon just hopes that when he wakes up everything will work itself out.

"I can't even remember what I was being huffy about to be honest."Brendon practically moans as Dallon rests on the bed beside him, throwing a leg over the man and nuzzling his face into his chest, soft purrs, twitching ears and small relaxed noises as he hums, on the brink of sleep."Sometimes you breathe incorrectly and it bothers me."

"I feel the love."

"I hope you do."

 

————

 

The venue is packed, according to Ryan who has been sauntering up and down the venue like some sort of proud peacock, sneaking looks, taking selfies with fans that actually know what the members of the band look like, stalking up on snacks and beer from the overly expensive bar. Dallon has yet to have a peek, because deep down, despite the fact that he has played in crowds before, that he's a natural on stage, a completely different person in comparison to his overly lanky, pretty grumpy persona in real life, he's kind of fucking scared.

"Dallon, sit down. You're going to make a dent in the floor with all this pacing."Brendon drawls lazily, patting the area on the sofa beside him. The dressing room is so spacious for such a venue, with a comfy leather sofa, an adjoining bathroom and a complimentary gift basket with all sorts of goodies that Brendon can enjoy, including IDKHow merchandise that Brendon is now wearing with a tremendous amount of pride for his amazing boyfriend.

"Why am I worried? It's not like I haven't done this before, I did this just a couple of months ago, and that was on my own!"

"Maybe you don't like sharing the spotlight."Brendon shrugs, rotating an apple in his hand before bringing it to his mouth to take a bite.

"I think you're mistaking me for you."The older man snorts.

"Wow, that was uncalled for Dallon, _uncalled_ for. _Wow_."Brendon is sitting up in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape, the picture of shock and betrayal on his face. Brendon does not have a thing for not like to share the spotlight, he is a very caring, loving and generous person! Sure, he doesn't like it when he doesn't get all of the attention, but that isn't the same.

"Okay, okay, I take it back."He slumps into the couch with a groan, head tipped back, eyes closed and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He's the perfect picture of stress, anxiety, worry, fear. It makes Brendon frown, discarding his hardly touched apple before crawling onto his boyfriends lap.

"Hey,"And his voice is so soft and caring, the side of Brendon that Dallon loves the most, as Brendon's fingers find their way into Dallons hands and runs through his hair, fingernails scratching at the surface of his scalp in a way that Dallon loves, complaint under his touch, a small smile etched on those lips. Neither of them say a thing, it's a silence, other than quiet noises of pleasure, tiny moans of love and affection.

They remain like that, for a while at least, and the change of dynamic is supportive, it feels good to unwind under the hands of your boyfriend, to be touched so softly, in a way that's platonic and soft and soothing. Brendon runs his fingers through his hair, scratches at his scalp, leaves small kisses under his chin, at his neck, pecks on the lips every so often until the kisses last a little bit longer, until Dallons shoulders slump from their tense state, until his breathing isn't so rigid and frantic.

"Better?"Brendon asks, his tone soft, caring, concerned, lips ghosting against Dallons own, fingers still winded in strands of soft, brown hair.

"I just don't know what's wrong."

"You're nervous, Dallon."And it's blunt, and it's sharp, and it's exactly what he needs to hear."You're nervous, and obviously that's okay, because this isn't just some sort of little gig under a name that nobody knows, this is your _future_. Your _legacy_. And I would be nervous too, in your position, and that's okay."

"I know, I know."He repeats in a whisper, fluttering his eyes closed for a second before he reopened them, staring into Brendon's dreamy brown eyes, taking in the colour, the pure emotion of earnestness and love and affection.

"And, no pressure of anything, I'll be off the side of the stage so you better play magnificently."

"And if I don't?"

"Honestly, this is my first proper concert so I won't be able to tell the difference if you do or do not."He laughs, sweet and soft, with crinkled eyes and turned up lips and Dallon doesn't hesitate to press his lips against Brendon's, soaking up the affection, the love, the passion, the desire for one another and the trust that they share.


	5. 4. Sticks and stones may break my bones but tripping does it faster

"Dallon, look how big it is!"Brendon gasps loudly as he runs out to the edge of the stage that has not yet been fully finished, the crew still in process of finishing the stage as well as all of the extra necessities, but Brendon is only mesmerised by the grandness of the arena venue that IDKHOW are playing this evening, of the thousands of plastic seats circling the area and yards of plastic covering on the floor below.

Being on the road has brought so many new experiences to Brendon's front door from travelling on a plane for the first time to trying speciality foods of the states that they've visited. He's been so entranced by the tour so far, with waking up in a different state every morning and staying in different hotels every night. He's gotten to meet new people too, something he had been nervous of at first until the people he had met, Dallons crew, his back-up band, his team, had practically welcomed Brendon with open arms.

And so they should because he's just as important as Dallon or Ryan S, he's their unofficial third member, their No.1 Fan, their cheerleader for when the crowd isn't all that loud and excited and they're feeling a little down about their talent. Brendon isn't just the boyfriend of the frontman but he's part of the new experience, he's part of the journey, he's part of the _band_ and every respects that.

Brendon is a charmer by pure accident alone and Dallon says it's because he's a suck up but Ryan says it's because he's cute and he believes that more because of course he's cute! According to Ryan, Brendon has charmed the pants off of the hair and make up department with his gorgeous smile and adorable kitten ears, something in which Brendon has repeatedly blushed and acted coy about when he secretly loves the new attention.

"Brendon, be careful. The last thing I want is for you to fall off the stage and break a bone."It's honestly one of the last things that Dallon wants, down on the list with being caught in a huge thunderstorm, a cancelled tour and Brendon going missing after a concert one night. The anxiety levels within Dallon are already high, he doesn't need it skyrocketed.

"I'm being careful,"Brendon rolls his eyes, taking a small step back from the edge before he spins on his heel and looks out onto the stage set up, watching as someone brings forth the platform for Ryan's drum kit."It's more likely for you to fall off stage than I, Dal."

"Babe, I've seen you walk into a door."

"It was a glass door, I was easily mistaken."He defends himself, shrugging his shoulders to rid of the reddening embarrassment that rises onto his cheeks. Brendon is not the most observant of beings, especially with being so caught up in his own world, so of course he walks into things every once in awhile. It has nothing to do with bad eyesight whatsoever.

"It was bright red."Dallon deadpans, watching as Brendon goes to storm past him to explore more of the venue and get himself into trouble.

"Piss off-"Brendon's words are cut off with a screech of laughs as he's pulled towards Dallon and his lips are pressed with a kiss to shut him up. He tensed momentarily before he's smiling against familiar lips that are so soft but taste so bitter of coffee as they kiss tenderly, passionately for the first time in a long time while on tour.

Dallon is the first to admit that he has not been living up to his promises to Brendon like he had, something that he's ashamed of admitting but to proud to bring up, letting it simmer under the surface like something ready to be exploded in an argument. He's busy, it's understandable and Brendon knows that, but you can only use busy as an excuse so much when you're neglecting a part of a lifestyle that both have grown very accustomed to.

Tour has basically only started but he can already notice a very big difference between himself and Brendon, especially with the lack of free time on their hands. When they were at home, they spent days and weeks in their little world of baby and Daddy but on tour Brendon hasn't been little in awhile and Dallon is just an angsty as Brendon is about that fact because both of them know how important it is for one another.

"God, you two are fucking disgusting."Ryan pushes past them, breaking the lovey dovey kiss apart, all in fondness and teasing because really, Ryan thinks that Brendon and Dallon bring out the best in each other, no matter how much of a dickhead that Brendon seems to be. And he's not especially hurt by how Brendon is either because he'll warm up to him eventually, or maybe that's just how Brendon is.

"We're actually fucking _adorable_."Brendon hisses in defence.

"Isn't your daddy going to spank you for using bad language?"He wiggles his eyebrows teasingly, laughing as Brendons cheeks start to blush a crimson red but the hybrid shakes it off rather quickly.

"Ask nicely and he'll spank you too,"Brendon's smile is so devious but innocent as he wraps his arms around Dallon and buries his face into his chest, purring loud enough for Ryan to hear across the stage in a pure display of claiming Dallon as his own as he scents him. Their home scent is fading, something that makes Brendon feel incredibly homesick about because Dallon no longer smells of their washing detergent or of the various scents that make up their home, but instead of hotel scents and stale air from airplane travel.

"Ryan can spank himself, he's a grown man."Dallon rolls his eyes, smirking when Ryan flips him off, trotting towards the mantled drumkit to begin practice a couple of songs. Dallon presses a kiss to the top of Brendon's hair, mumbling."Just because we're away from home, it doesn't mean our rules don't stand."

"He started it!"

"And I'm finishing it."Dallon is immune to the _Brendon_ _Stare_ that's so full of snark and spoilt traits to get his own way, pulling out his phone when he feels it buzzing in his back pocket, frowning at the contact name."It's Pete-"

"It's for me, it's for me, give me the phone!"Brendon is already snatching the phone out of Dallons fumbling hands, waiting for this phone call since the night before. Dallon is left stranded on the stage, dazzled and confused as Brendon runs off stage to take the 'urgent' phone call, speaking excitedly.

"What happened, how did it go, tell me _everything_."The hybrid is giddy and excited as he answers the call, Petes pixilated video flashing up onto phone screen looking slightly exhausted. Petes answer is delayed, slightly stalled as they bite their lip and it has Brendon nearly frowning in worry and confusion until they speak up.

"It was good."

"Oh c'mon, Pete, you can't just tell me _it_ _was_ _good_."He stresses, his kitten tail swaying excitedly behind him as he finds a place somewhere back stage to lean against a wall and bring the phone screen further up so he can take a good look at Pete. 

"It was- cute, okay?"They're blushing, looking away from the camera in hopes that Brendon don't press for more details but when they turn back, Brendon has the stare on at full force, brown eyes a bit wider and pressing which has Pete sighing loudly."Ryan took me ice skating, I fell a lot, he got to be the big supportive date and 'teach me' how to ice skate. It was cute."

"So it _was_ a date!"

"It wasn't a date!"

"You just said it was!"Brendon is squealing loudly, a grin splitting his face and alerting a lot of unamused looking crew and venue members that are passing the loud hybrid."It was a date, you went on a date with _Ryan_ _Ross_ and you _liked_ it!"

"It's not even a big deal,"

"It's a massive deal, Pete!"Brendon gasps, mouth agape a little."After 10 years of dancing around one another, you finally went on an official first date. Did you kiss? Please tell me yous kissed, I get Ryan is a great kisser and I mean I know you are but who cares about that, does he is good? Is his lips soft? Does he wear flavoured chapstick because I always pick him as a cherry kind of guy-"

"I think you should be kissing Ryan and not me by the sounds of it."Pete rolls their eyes and there's an undertone of slight jealousy in their voice which Brendon takes in his stride, all smiling and bubbling."We've kissed before, y'know, so it's not a big deal either."

"I will fly my ass back home and personally kick you in the ass if you say it's not a big deal one more time Peter."It's a halfhearted threat as Brendon groans and bitches on about how much of a pessimistic person that Pete Wentz sometimes is."Have you told Joshua? Do I need to give Ryan the shovel talk?"

"I haven't and don't you be telling Dallon either. God knows he's been expecting this since we were 17 and I don't want to give him the satisfaction that he's been right all this time."Which is true because Pete had been blindly oblivious to Ryan Ross's undying crush on them and Ryan had had the worst timing to bring it up in the first place. Ryan had just been unfortunate to have played the shoulder to cry on for all of these years to Petes heartbreaks and cries.

Which, when Pete looks back on it now, they can see why Ryan had always been the one that Pete sought for and why Ryan had always been the one to be their first. It's not that Dallon hadn't cared, Dallon had is own problems to deal with, but Ryan had always just been there faster, always just a phone call away or around the corner with a pint of ice cream and a hug for a sobbing Pete and their broken heart.

"But it's _adorable_ and the whole world should know, Pete!"

"Promise me."They stress, desperate for Brendon's promise to keep it a secret and so not the jinx something that is only at the beginning of happening. If it has been up to Pete, they wouldn't have even told Brendon if it wasn't for the fact that Brendon can see right through their lies and is the most trustworthy person they know.

"I promise,"He sighs, holding up a pinky finger to the front camera of Dallons phone and only pulling it away once Pete has down the same in a virtual pinky promise. Brendon gives Pete a small reassuring smile,"I miss you."

"I miss you too, babe. I can't handle all of this attention now that you're not around to take it all."

"Are you calling me an attention seeker?"

"Yes."They deadpan, a smirk playing on their lips and a laughter in their hazel eyes. It's not only  great to hear Petes voice, but it's great to be caught up on everything that is happening back home, a strong sense of homesickness washing over him as Pete dives into the events of Tyler and Josh being handed a little Pete to look after for the afternoon, an experience for both Pete and the pair.

Brendon is all smiles and laughs and he can feel himself slip just a little as he listens to Pete talk about their friends, of the things that he has missed and the stories that he wishes he was apart of, watching as Pete speaks so animatedly with their own smiles and laughs and aggressively moving hands. It feels good, he feels at home and it's worse when they have to hang up and Brendon is shaken back into reality that he's alone backstage in an unknown state, in an unknown city, in an unknown venue.

But it's only for another month, it's not a long tour and Brendon isn't in any position to be complaining. In a month, he'll be back home, in his own bed smelling of his own home, of his own laundry detergent and with his own friends. He'll have Dallon for himself again, he can go back to lazy Sundays and cute dates and being little whenever he wants and for however he wants. For now, however, he can hold out for a month, he can do it for Dallon.

In that moment, Brendon's kitten ears twitch in his hair at the low strum of bass strings, the beat of a drum, of Dallons smooth, lovely singing voice and he's suddenly over come with the urge to rush out and watch the band warm up. Brendon takes no time to think as he stuffs the phone into a pocket and runs out from backstage, eyes focused on spotting Dallon who's lips are just ghosting the mic, as his long fingers strum chords and the way he looks so handsomely pretty and talented-

Brendon is too busy watching Dallon to notice the amp that had been left in his path on the stage, tipping forward in a powerful trip that has Brendon fumbling to use his arms to break his fall but it's already too late. He lands forcefully on his face, his right arm and wrist caught under him in a crucial angle that he hears a snap that's so sharp and loud that it triggers Brendon's repressed little side as an agonising pain flashes through him.

"Dadd- _ee_!"

"Brendon!"Dallon nearly drops his bass as he yanks its strap off, rushing over as fast as he can to get to his crying baby, on the floor along with Brendon and helping the little onto his lap to calm him down, mindful of any injuries that there could be. His heart is beating heavily in his ears as he tries to shush and calm not only Brendon, but himself."Oh baby boy, it's alright, you're alright."

"Is he okay? What happened?"Ryan is running out from behind the drumkit, concern washed over his features as he looks frantically at the pair, Brendon's cries heartbreaking and loud, alerting everyone of his pain and gaining concerned glances.

"He must've tripped over the amp, I think he's hurt his arm- Hey Peanut, can Daddy see if you have any boo-boo's?"He tries to peel Brendon away only slightly to catch a glimpse of his arm or his collarbone or even his face to see any injury but it only results in harder sobs and louder screams of pain.

"It h-hurts! Dadd- _ee_!"Brendon sobs seem to get louder and louder, chest heaving with his sobs and cries and Ryan visibly winces at the sound.

"I've got to take him to the emergency room, Ryan."

"We're on in a couple of hours, there's no way that you'll make it back in time."Blue Haired Ryan stresses to an already very stressed and very worried Dallon who cradles Brendon tighter, trying to think over the distressed painful cries and his very frantic heartbeat in his ears.

"Then we've got to cancel, they'll understand-"Brendon's well-being is first priority to Dallon, even if that does mean cancelling a show that will be a heavy weight on his shoulders for the rest of his life. He hates to upset the fans, but he hates his baby being in pain more.

"I'll take him,"He shocks himself more than he shocks Dallon, eyes wide and mouth agape at his own suggestion, but he carries on nevertheless."We both know that you'll never forgive yourself if we cancelled this show, you have to go on. Dan can fill in for me, I don't mind."

"Ryan-"Dallon is ready to argue.

"R-Ryan take me."Brendon manages to get out through his cries, calming down only slightly to be out. Brendon might be in crippling pain and in dyer need of his Daddy but he knows how important that preforming is to Dallon and how upset he'd be if they cancelled. It wouldn't be fair on the fans.

"Are you sure because I-"

"Fucking hell, Dal, let me take him to the hospital!"Ryan is only yelling to get it through Dallons head, snapping the worrying Daddy back into reality."I'll take him to the hospital, you play the set and then you meet us at the hospital, okay? Everything is going to be fine, _trust_ _me_."


	6. 5. Ryan S is a Blessing

"You're going to be okay, it's just some bumps and bruises, that's all buddy."

"You're not a Doctor, you don't know that!"Brendon is still half caught between sobs and hiccups, Ryan's heavy coat draped over his shoulders in an attempt to shield him from the rain from the Taxi into the A&E emergency department of the nearest hospital of whatever city and state that they have landed themselves in for the day. The weather is appalling and Brendon would like to say that it reflects his current state of mind very well, which is annoying ironic as it is hilarious and he would appreciate it if he wasn't in so much _pain_.

The tears are still tripping down his face as he's huddled into Ryan S. side, salty tears dripping off of his chin and dampening the material of Ryan's sweater, half of himself wanting to push away from the man while the other part of him wants to cuddle deeper, more afraid of the other sick individuals in the hospital waiting room than pissed off with Ryan. And pissed off for what, exactly, Brendon doesn't know but he is, for some reason because that's just how Brendon works.

And it also might have something to do with the fact that he is just really missing his Daddy, the pain in his arm triggering all sorts of little emotions and tendencies in his brain that he hasn't accessed in a long time as he sniffles and cries and wipes his tears and snot on Ryan's jumper. Brendon wants his Paci, something he desperately hasn't wanted in a long time, his thumb circling the corners of his mouth for an hour now, and he wants Sinatra too.

But his backpack had been left at the venue, draped with his coat and woolly hat because it's closing into winter now and the weather is getting worse, and it's getting cold and it's hurting his sensitive little kitten ears. Ryan had forgotten to lift it, or maybe he just hadn't heard Brendon through his snottery tears and choked sobs, but he can't blame him _that_ much, not when he's trying his best to be a comfort in a time when he's not the comfort Brendon wants.

"Okay, you're right about that."His bottom lip it caught between his teeth, never the best at consoling people in times of distress, of illness or wallowing sadness. Ryan has always been the friend to console from a distance or not at all, slipping out of the room when there's an announcement of bad news, making sure to not be the one left alone with an individual crying in pain or sadness.

Yet, here he is, caught in such a pickle that he himself has gotten himself in because he could've easily let Dallon cancel the show, postpone it to another date and allow him to take Brendon to the hospital, but he's too much of a good person for that, of course. Because Ryan knows that by cancelling a concert it would physically eat Dallon up inside, and Brendon was in no mood to shift his state of mind on that either, and they couldn't have just not gone to the hospital because as much as Ryan keeps telling Brendon it's just a _bump_ _and_ _a_ _bruise_ , it's far worse than that.

"I wan' my Daddy."Brendon sniffles thickly beside him, half buried, half turned away because he's so conflicted on what to do and the pain in his arm - that's been loosely bandaged to his chest with a scarf and a paper clip - keeps causing him to jerk in pain every so often.

"I know, buddy and he'll be here soon, just another hour or so and hopefully by then we'll be on our way home."

"Home?"Brendon perks up at the mention of the word, kitten ears flicking up from where they had been hidden in his hair, the action causing eyes to look up, heads to turn, whispers to converse because Brendon had been so tucked away under Ryan's heavy jacket, and so nerves and cold that his tail had slithered under the material to keep himself warm, that no one had noticed.

"The hotel."He corrects himself, hating the way that Brendon visibly crumples in front of him, an ache within him as not only does Brendon look physically in pain, but so very sad as well. Ryan himself is suffering from bountiful doses of homesickness. He misses his bed. His favourite mug. His local Wendy's. Ryan has done this before, but it never really seems to get any better and he knows how much Brendon must be missing home too.

"Oh."

"Hey,"Ryan says softly, wrapping an arm around Brendon's waist in a way he hasn't before, fingers under his rib cage, giving him a small, tentative squeeze of comfort."Just think, next week we're going to be in New York City, and I know _hundreds_ of special places that your Daddy and I could take you. There's this special toy story that I know about that has every stuffed toy that you could imagine, from Dolphins to Hippos and _even_ Bumblebees!"

"Really?"Brendon's voice is small, unsure and quiet as he watches Ryan with wide, wet eyes. He looks so little in this moment and it dawns on Ryan that this is the _smallest_ he has ever seen Brendon and it frightens him _so_ _much_. And if it frightens Ryan S, who knows much that it frightens Brendon to be so little in an unfamiliar place and without the comfort of familiarity to incloak him. 

"Yes really,"Ryan smiles reassuringly in that moment, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Brendon's arm as he speaks."And we can go to Central Park Zoo! And see all of the wonderful animals, like the Lions, Zebras, Hippos, Giraffes-"

"Giraffes! Do they really have Giraffes there, Ryan? Giraffes like Sinatra?"The little gasps in awe, almost vibrating with excitement in his seat at the prospect of seeing _real_ Giraffes! He could bring Sinatra and they could all have a play date and maybe Daddy would even allow him to bring one home!

"They sure do, buddy. Just 7 big sleeps and we can go see the Giraffes, alright?"He can feel Brendon nodding excitedly into his side, his mind driven away from the pain that remains sparking and tingling in his arm every so often, a nasty reminder of his injury and his lack of Daddy to have comforting around him. Ryan sighs heavily as his eyes fall back onto the clock on the wall, it's hands seemingly so to not have moved much since the last time he looked and Dallon would only be half way through the set by now. 

It's another half an hour before Brendon's name is called by a young, plump nurse with a kind smile and broad Brooklyn accent that Ryan picks up on immediately. She apologises for how long that they've waited,  2 hours and 14 minutes because Ryan has practically bored his eyes into that clocks face, and coos at a very tired, a very agitated and very sore Brendon who practically hisses at her in return. 

And honestly, Ryan can't even blame him for his attitude because he's just as tired and annoyed at Brendon is of this ridiculous wait, and even more so when Ryan has been witnessing the likes of apparent emergencies being wheeled in before Brendon even though they've been waiting a hell of a long time more. So instead, the blue haired man wraps his arm around Brendon's shoulder and pulls him along down the corridor, following after the nurse.

"Ah, you must be Brendon!"The doctor swivels round in his chair as the door opens, all warm smiles and kind eyes as he spots Brendon shuffling into the office, sour faced and shivering. The office itself is isolated a little off from the rest of the busy hospital, located in an area of the hospital that Ryan almost mistaken as the Pediatrist ward if it hadn't been for slight details on the animated cartooned walls that led Ryan to believe was the hospitals newly established Hybrid Unit.

The doctor had dusty blonde hair and is wearing glasses in that moment, his eyes kind behind the glass and cheeks lifted a little with his welcoming and reassuring smiles that he gives to Brendon. The sleeves of his shirt are pushed up to his elbows and he's wearing a pair of jeans, an unusual attire for a doctor to be wearing at work, and it immediately has Ryan S' stomach do worrying summersaults.

"Sit down, sit down."He waves them towards the examining table, pushing his chair towards where the computer is situated in the office, mouse clinking and fingers typing momentarily as the pair get settled.

"You're not my doctor,"Brendon's eyes have narrowed dangerously as soon as they've sat up onto the examining table and the doctor has made his way over. He's pretty short if Ryan is going to admit. Ryan suspects that Brendon's eyes are in slits from the way that his tail has puffed up and straightened from its previous position of around his arm which has been acting as Brendon's substitute security blanket.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. However, I am Doctor Stump but between you and I, you can call me Patrick."He whispers it like it's some type of little secret between them, getting nothing in return, he continues." You're a very lucky boy Brendon, I was just on my way home when I heard there was a poorly little hybrid in A&E."He's all smiles and kind gestures, but Brendon is still tense where he sits on Ryan's lap, too big to be sitting there but feeling too little to care.

And he's hurting Ryan's lap, if he's going to be quite honest, but never in a million years would he speak that out loud because he's the closet to security that Brendon has right now, and if letting the little sit on his lap stops him from crying and whimpering then so be the lack of blood circulation to his feet.

"You don't look like a doctor."Brendon retorts as he shuffles himself on Ryan's lap, feeling himself being pulled closer into his chest at his words.

"That's right, I don't. We feel that wearing those ugly white coats make us look scary to poorly littles and hybrids. It's a lot friendlier when I wear my own clothes, isn't it?" 

"I guess..."Brendon whispers, unsure but agreeing at the same time. As much as he loved Doctor Harris, doctors were _scary_ and they do cause pain even if the pain is to try and help you heal. It feels so much more equal to have Doctor Stump wear his own clothes and Brendon feels just a tiny but more relaxed at that, unlike Ryan S who seems to tense and rigid.

"Are you qualified?"Ryan blurts suddenly, watching as Doctor Stump travels from one side of the room and back, carrying with him equipment.

"I am, yes."Doctor Stumps, Patrick's, eyes seem to light up with the same laugh that erupts from his lips, crinkling behind the glass of his glasses."I majored in Hybrid-Feline Health and Anatomy when I was doing my medical degree. I've also had my fair share of handling littles. Brendon is in the right hands..."

"Ryan."

"Ryan,"Patrick smiles,"Are you his caregiver and or owner?"

"I- no, I'm his temporary guardian as of like two hours ago."He winces at his own choice of words, trying to fumble for the phone he had stuffed in the pocket of his jacket that remains heavy over Brendon's shoulders, still damp from the rain, still smelling so thickly of cologne."Dallon, his _Daddy_ , is on his way."

"Alrighty then, let's see what the problem is, hmm?"

Brendon has to be sent for an X-Ray, something in which that Ryan has to wait in the hall way for to be completed, much to the dismay of Brendon who all but nearly sobs that he has to do his alone. As much as Ryan is practically _skipping_ with happiness that Brendon nearly sobs for his presence, it equally breaks his heart that it's under such circumstances that he's in pain and missing his Daddy. Still, however, it's a stepping stone and Ryan couldn't be any happier as he sends Dallon countless update texts.

The X-Ray shows that Brendon's wrist and forearm at both broken respectably and Ryan mourns for the pain that Brendon must've been in as he's being told this. Doctor Stump explains that his arm was so easily broken due to his last break and haven it not set or heal properly, resulting in a much more severe and easier break this time around. He's to be bandaged and casted and it's just by the end of Doctor Stump wrapping luminous pink bandage around Brendon's cast that the door is knocked and opened.

"Daddy!"Doctor Stump pushes away his chair from the examining table just in time for the little to have jumped off it, sprinting towards an exhausted and worried looking Dallon who catches the little with as much grace as he could possibly muster when catching a 9 stone grown man with a cast on.

"Oh my little soldier, my poor baby."Dallon gasps as he scatters kisses all over Brendon's face, so revealed to see his baby after agonising hours of not being able to be with him.

"Look daddy, look at my cast! I've got a cast and it's pink!"Compared to how he had been sobbing his heart out just an hour ago, Brendon looks energised and mesmerised to have a cast on, especially with Doctor Stump allowing him to have it as pink. _Pink_! The last cast he had on had been all clumpy and annoying but this one is so much cooler!

"Oh baby, that's-yeah that's great, peanut."The guilt is eating Dallom alive as his eyes land on the pink cast that has enclosed Brendon's arm up to the elbow, his fingers sticking out at the end of the cast, wiggling every so often. The little seems to unfazed as his tail flickers the air and he giggles, showing the cast off."I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay, Ryan looked after me."He grins, bouncing a little in the older mans arms, looking over his shoulder at the blue haired man who has just been handed a prescription by Doctor Stump."An' he says w-when we gets to New York we're gonna go to the zoo and see all the animals and giraffes, giraffes just like Sinatra! Daddy, did you bring Sinatra? Did you?" 

"Of course I did!"Dallon shifts his shoulder, showing off the familiar famous purple backpack, ownership of Brendon and current residence of Sinatra and Freddie Urie-Weekes."Safe and sound and waiting for cuddles as soon as we get back to the hotel, baby."

"Can we get'a McDonalds Daddy? Please?"

"Brendon, you can have _anything_ you want."


End file.
